In such kinds of cable or the like protection and guide devices, a cable or the like is inserted into a cable accommodating space in which a number of rectangular link frame bodies each comprising a pair of right and left spaced link plates, and connecting plates bridged on a flexion inner circumferential side and a flexion outer circumferential side of the pair of link plates respectively are connected to each other (see for example Patent Reference 1).
And such a cable or the like protection and guide device includes an elastic body for holding a cable or the like in a cable accommodating space.
Patent Reference 1 is German Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2417353.